


Shades of Blue

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, soulmate, soulmates colour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: In a world where everything is black and white the first colour you see is the colour of your soulmate's eyes. She didn't think she'd ever see colour, and then she did. I always go M to be safe Currently called Shades of Blue, or: This author has impulse control issues.





	Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO.
> 
> So someone asked if I would write more KLENA, and I had this idea. What's the worst possibly moment to learn this?

 

Soulmates: a person ideally suited to another.

Colour: the property possessed by an object of producing different sensations on the eye as a result of the way the object reflects or emits light.

The world is seen by everyone in shades of grey from the moment of their birth. Nobody can explain why scientifically; the closest explanation is that human beings are simply incapable of perceiving colours.

Some people believe that colours do not exist, that they are a fantasy made up by the dreamers. A lie so well told that everyone is always looking for their soulmate because that is the only way to see colour.

The moment one locks eyes with their other half is the moment they see colour; the first colour they see is that of their mate's eyes.

* * *

She had always thought that one day she would meet her soulmate. She loved Stefan, she did, but she knew he wasn't her other half; he knew it too.

It had taken a little coaxing to get her boyfriend to admit that he had met his soulmate. He couldn't remember when it had happened but he knew it had. One day he had woken up and been able to see the colours.

He told her that her eyes were chocolate brown and full of warmth that drew him in. He thought that warmth was what made people gravitate to her.

She had asked him how he could ever walk away from his soulmate, and he had told her that he didn't know; one day he had woken up and seen the world in living colour. It had been during his dark years, during his ripper years, that he had met his other half and when he had come out of it all of the memories were gone: repressed.

Stefan assumed she must be dead.

She had seen it in his eyes and known not to press the matter; he feared he had killed her. Rather than ask and cause him pain she had asked the second question: what's your favorite colour?

It was blue. Stefan adored the colour blue, specifically sapphire blue; for some reason that shade of blue tugged at his heartstrings. The way he described it made her want to see the colour more than anything.

Sadly she was going to die before she got the chance. She would never meet her soulmate; she would never see the colour of her soulmate's eyes. What would have been the first colour? She would never know.

What colour were Stefan's eyes? What shade of blonde was Jenna's hair? What hue was the colour flashing in Jules' eyes?

She would never know.

She supposed there were some good things about it. For one she would never know what colour the bloody heart in Klaus' hand had been. She would never know the colour of his eyes.

"Well," Klaus smirked, "who's it going to be, Elena?"

She couldn't look him in the eyes; she hadn't been able to do that since she had met him. She worried she might cry if she did, but it seemed she was destined to cry anyway regardless of the life he chose to take: Jenna or Stefan.

"No," her voice cracked on the syllable.

"Oh don't worry," Klaus grinned. "There's actually no choice."

Before she could take so much as a step Klaus vanished and reappeared behind Stefan. The younger vampire yelled as the wood was driven deep into his back and a piece was broken and held in place.

"No," Elena got as close to the flames as she dared. "Stefan!"

"I have other plans for your boyfriend," he ripped the wood from Stefan's neck. There were some lines even he couldn't cross. "I want him alive, but for now…"

He might not have been able to kill Stefan, but he couldn't have him getting involved. With one quick movement he snapped the vampire's neck and dropped him in a graceless heap on the ground.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta," he turned to the witch. He didn't want to risk looking in the doppelgangers eyes; doppelgangers had a tendency to use tears to their advantage. He ignored the girl's pleas and stepped over the blackened border separating him from Jenna. "Your turn."

"No, Jenna," she screamed and ran for the edge of the ring. The fire flared up and forced her back; the heat licked at her body.

Elena could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks; there was no point trying to hide them. One of the last members of her family was about to be taken from her; stolen by the supernatural.

She dragged her eyes up the length of Klaus' arm with the intention of looking him in the eye when he stole the life of her loved one. The fire flickered over his face to cast shadows in the hollows of his cheeks and caused his stubble to gleam; it had to be some shade of blonde because only blonde hair caught the light in such ways.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Her gaze locked with his as her eyes narrowed into a glare; she was determined to hate him for the rest of her very short life, and she wanted him to know it. She wanted him to see the fire in her eyes, and if she were being honest she wanted to see remorse enter his eyes: his blue-green eyes.

Klaus froze in his motion with the stake half an inch from Jenna's heart; it would have taken very little effort to finish the vampire, but he was lost. At first he had found the fire in her eyes amusing; it signified something in her that would never be broken, and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to break it, but then something changed.

Her eyes, which had been nearly black, shifted. They were black no more. The fire light flickered in her mahogany eyes; somehow he knew the name of the colour in spite of never having seen it before in a thousand years of existence.

The smirk fell from his lips. A thousand years had been spent seeking a way to break his curse. A millennium had been spent longing to categorize the colours on his palette. Lifetimes had been wasted looking for his other half.

Fate had an odd sense of humor.

He wanted to break his curse. He wanted to feel whole and find that sense of belonging that had always been missing. He wanted to embrace his birthright, but if he couldn't kill Stefan how could he ever hope to kill her?

"Klaus?" Greta's voice reached him through the haze of his thoughts.

He dragged his eyes from Elena to the witch; the motion brought a myriad of new colours to his mind: her purple top, her aunt's red hair, the crimson stain on Jules' shirt, and the bright orange of the flames.

Elena drew in a shaking breath when his eyes left hers and looked around. The world was dark with only the pale moon, and flickering flames to illuminate everything, but even in the dark she could tell his hair was blonde; it glowed golden in the light.

She could also see that the wood he had protruding from Jenna's chest was frozen. The red blood ran down her chest.

Elena ripped her eyes from the macabre sight of Jenna inches from death and tuned into Greta.

"Are we going to finish this sometime tonight?"

Elena gritted her teeth. She didn't like the witches tone; it was far too glib for the circumstances. Didn't she realize three women were going to die because of her actions?

"Klaus?" Greta tilted her head and frowned. Aside from turning to look at her he hadn't moved. Her eyes widened when he ripped the wood from Jenna's chest and dropped it.

One quick movement broke the new vampire's neck. Over the snap he heard the sharp intake of breath from Elena. In a fraction of a second he had crossed the barrier to stand in front of her.

The sweet smell of her blood rose to his nose and made his gums ache; fear always sweetened the blood.

Elena shivered and swallowed before tipping her head up. She couldn't bring herself to glare anymore; she wanted to memorize the colour of his eyes before he killed her.

"Klaus?" Greta snapped. She was getting more than impatient. It was cold in the quarry, and they should have been done by now.

"Enough," he spared the witch a glare over the shoulder of Elena. Somewhere over the crackle of the flames he heard the approaching footsteps of more interlopers.

Elena felt a strange sense of calm wash over her. Perhaps it was acceptance, or maybe she was just going numb.

"Don't you have to kill Jenna first?" Elena inhaled slowly as his bloody fingertips grazed her cheek. The contact, despite coming from a cool hand, was warm; it sent tingles through her skin to her heart.

 _Jenna?_ Klaus' eyes narrowed.  _Right, her aunt._  He glanced over his shoulder to the prone body of the woman who had been meant to be his sacrifice. Her hair was a pretty shade, but nowhere near as beautiful as the chocolate tresses of the woman in front of him.

If she had thought it was in her head she quickly forgot that when his fingers slipped into her long hair.

"You're shaking," he breathed. The concern in his voice surprised them both.

"There's a mad man planning on killing me," she trembled and leaned into his hand.

Klaus searched her dark eyes for a moment before coming to a decision. In a flurry of movement he had tucked the moonstone back into his pocket and grabbed Elena.

The sharp intake of breath was the last thing Greta heard before she was left alone in the quarry with two unconscious bodies.

"Where did he go?" Elijah had planned on waiting until the ritual was done, but then he had seen his half-brother vanish with Elena.

"I don't know," Greta swallowed. "One minute he's about to kill the vampire, and the next he just freezes up."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
